


Forward

by katemiller



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemiller/pseuds/katemiller
Summary: (Spoilers if you haven’t watched TROS) Fix-it-FicRey is determined to save Ben Solo.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Forward

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, guys. I’m going to be honest. This is rough. And barely proof read. No beta. Something I started to throw together last weekend, but I work full time and have a big family so I haven’t had a lot of time to work on this…….BUT!!! It’s Christmas and I desperately wanted to offer some Reylo goodness before the day was done. So here is the beginning of (what I hope to be) my fix-it-fic. Please let me know what you think.

Joy! Yes. That is what it was. Pure Joy. And on Ben Solo’s face no less. It was beautiful. No, _he was beautiful._

The rhythmic beating of his heart pounded strongly under her fingers. No. Not strongly. Weaker…weaker…weaker.

“BEN?!” She pressed her hand flat to his chest; his heart had stopped and he was no longer breathing. “No…NO!!!” she screamed, the front of his shirt clenched in her firsts. “No!!” she cried again, rocking her head against his dead chest. There was too much to say, too much left to share. He couldn’t be gone – she didn’t want this. She could stop this. She could try. She had to try. “No!” she said between clenched teeth. Sitting up abruptly, she placed her hand on his chest, eyes closed.

She focused with everything she had in her to transfer only enough life force to get his heart beating again – if she gave him too much, they would both eventually die, neither one strong enough to help the other. But if she could just…his heart started a slow pattern and she cried out in relief.

“Ben?” She shook his shoulders. “Come back to me…please come back.” Her voice wavered and her vision began to swim. Reaching out, she whispered, “Save us,” before slumping over.

* * *

“Rey?” Warm. Soft. _Safe_. That was how his voice made her feel. That was how his arms wrapped around her made her feel. That was how _he_ made her feel. “Rey?” he said again. Ben said. _Ben said._ She opened her eyes slowly, holding on to the hope that his voice had given her.

“Ben?” she whispered, not wanting to believe it if she couldn’t have it.

“Hi,” he said, a relieved smile spreading across his face.

“Hi.” Tears slid down her checks and she gripped his shoulders. “I, I didn’t know if it would work.” She slid her hand over his chest and felt his heart beating strong. “You…you were…” she broke into a sob. “What were you thinking?!” she shouted as hot, angry tears rolled down her face. “You could have died – you did die!” She balled his shirt up in her fingers again. “Why would you do that?! You…you idiot!”

He looked at her in shock. Had she really just called him an idiot? Yes, yes she had. He started laughing.

“You died first,” he reminded her. “What was I supposed to do?” he asked gently. She relaxed her hands and smoothed out the front of his shirt, breathing deeply.

“Not die?” she softly suggested. Ben smirked and reached up to wipe away her tears. Embarrassed by her outburst, she turned her gaze down and realized for the first time that they were some place new. “Where are we?” She turned around in his arms, not ready to leave their safety. “I don’t see anything.” He looked down at what they were sitting on and pressed his hand firmly. The soft, white glow that was surrounding them brightened for a moment but faded as soon as he lifted his hand.

“I think we need to be more concerned with why we are here.”

“You don’t think we’re _actually_ here.” She poked the ground several times, watching the bright glow fade quickly. “You think we’re dying.”

“I think we are in some kind of Force Realm,” he hurried to say when he saw the sorrow on her face. She nodded slowly. She was quiet as he held her, thinking it over. And he was content. To be with her. To touch her. To know that she was willing to risk it all to bring him back. To _feel_ loved.

He was happy.

\--

“BEN!” He jolted up, his limbs feeling heavy and stiff. “Oh thank the maker!” Rey sighed in relief and brought her head down to rest on his chest for a moment before sitting back on her heals.

“What’s wrong?” he asked hoarsely.

“You slumped over again…I can’t bring you back here!” He saw the concern on her face and forced himself to sit up. “I feel…useless here.” He reached out to pull her back into his arms but she stood up and started pacing. “I don’t want us to be stuck here…we need to figure a way out.” He sat quiet for a moment before responding.

“Most likely we are healing or dying, but either way, there doesn’t seem to be a lot we can do from here.”

“I CAN’T WATCH YOU DIE AGAIN!” she yelled and tears started streaming down her face again. “I can’t lose any more people,” she sobbed into her hands. Ben’s arms went around her and she sagged into him, settling back down to the ground. “I can’t do it.” He whispered reassuring words as he rocked her back and forth, keeping her pressed firmly to his chest. “Thank you,” she whispered when her tears had stopped. He simply nodded in response.

She shifted her weight in his lap and he was momentarily worried she would pull away again, but instead she leaned her back against his chest and wrapped his arms tightly around her middle, holding them there as she rested her head on his shoulder. She had had so much say to him before but now that they were stuck for who knows how long, she was unable to find the words.

“I like this,” he whispered, his lips brushing her ear. A shiver ran down her spine.

She might not be able to tell him, but she could show him.

Slowly turning her head so her nose skimmed across his cheek, she reached up to cup his other cheek with her hand. He placed his hand on top of hers, holding it in place. Closing his eyes, he leaned into her hand, a smile spreading across his face. She couldn’t stop the matching smile that she wore – never had she seen such a beautiful thing as Ben Solo’s smile.

“What?” he asked, after opening his eyes. She gave a happy sigh and reached her other hand up to cup his other check.

“I like this,” she said, running her thumbs over the corners of his smile. “It fits you.”


End file.
